Zarina (museconglomerate)
Zarina is one of the last remaining Pixies, having been taken in by Blue just days after she popped into existence due to the fact that there weren't really any Pixies to take her in. She became acquainted with a few different fairies during her time with them and will always be thankful to Blue for taking her in when she was new and confused and had no one. Pixie VS Fairy Pixies are born from the first laugh of children destined for future greatness and in all truth the origin of Fairies, fairies having come about by Pixies intermingling with humans--normally those who's laugh they were born from due to the natural pull that they have to them but not always. Pixies, unlike fairies, are both male and Female, however, as far as anyone knows only females will inherit magic from their pixie parent. Well males may still have some inclination towards magic they won't be as powerful as their female siblings and they will not have the ability to shrink their form or gain wings. Fairies can also be created through magic of a fairy wand, though it will only work on those with Pixie ancestors somewhere down the line. Pixies also do not require a wand to do magic, and will instead rely on their natural connection to the magic around them and Pixie and Fairy dust to perform magical feats when needed. They are able to manipulate Pixie Dust with much more precision than a fairy and without the need to ever use a wand along side it. Being Found By Blue Zarina was found as a newly born Pixie by Blue in one of the Enchanted Tree's that would later become part of the Jewel of the Realm, later known as The Jolly Rodger. She had been there for a day or two on her own and was confused and scared, not sure of who or what she was she stayed put because the magic of the tree made her feel secure. It took a bit for Blue to coax her out, but once she did she came out of her shell quickly and became known as a little bit of a trouble maker. She never used her Pixie magic on other's without permission from Blue, however, she also did tend to experiment more than Blue wanted her to. Just 10 short years after she came into existence though Zarina began to feel a strange sense of foreboding, which she was informed was likely due to the presence of a darkened soul so close to the last remaining Pixie Dust Tree's that resided in Neverland. Blue told her that it was becoming harder for long distance magic to keep the tree's hidden from the one searching for them and so she tasked Zarina with going to the island and protecting the trees. Being Sent to Neverland When she arrived in Neverland it was too late to stop Peter from finding the Tree's again, and so instead with the help of a bit of her own magic she distracted him long enough to take the seeds and the dust still on the tree's and then burnt them down. She was, however, unable to find a way to get off the island without the shadow noticing afterwards, and so she decided to find a place to hide and stayed. After a bit she could have left, but there was something inside of her telling her to stay on the island; some innate instinct that she wasn't quite sure if she should listen to or not but did anyway. Hooks First Arrival TO BE ADDED Baelfire Appears TO BE ADDED Bargaining for Hook's Freedom TO BE ADDED Misc Info *With the info we got on her last season, I headcanon that Tiger Lilly is actually a Pixie and not a Fairy and was born from Rumple's first laugh and charged as his Fairy God Mother because of that combined with the prophecy of his future.